


SnapShot 3.2 - Other Things Friends Are Good For

by Shadowfire_RavenPheonix



Series: The BT-Omegaverse SnapShots [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Xisuma, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, It's Keralis Y'all, Keralis says cursed things, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Papa K... it exsists, Pheromones, PornIsThePlot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slow Sex, Top!Keralis, it's figging but with spit... just trust me., kotts - Freeform, only 6ish years, spit figging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix
Summary: [ Keralis ]You take care of the fledgling, I’ll go deal with alpha-guilt. Then I come over, yes?[ XisumaVoid ]That would be much appreciated. Thank you Keralis.[ Keralis ]Hey, not a problem. Afterall, what are friends for?[ XisumaVoid ]Oh, I can think of a few other things ;-)[ Keralis ]Later.A Beta Testing SnapShot
Relationships: Arek Lisowski | Keralis/Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The BT-Omegaverse SnapShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071845
Comments: 41
Kudos: 83





	SnapShot 3.2 - Other Things Friends Are Good For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calamityglittertoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityglittertoes/gifts).



> **A/N:** Hello All! To any new readers Welcome! This is essentially a self contained OneShot ~~but if you decide you want greater context after to understand the opening and ending s bit more, you may want to checkout the main work of this AU,~~[Beta Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662032/chapters/67689973).  
> To my returning Readers.... What can I say… Beta testing and the big smut chapters are (as per usual) kicking my ass... But hey! Y’all asked for some Kersuma so here it be! It’s soft and sweet ~~and mildly cursed at times~~ Hope you all enjoy!

# SnapShot 3.2 

  
  
  
  


##  **Other Things Friends Are Good For**

  
  
  


****

**Later…**

Xisuma watched as Grian disappeared over the tree line, the admin’s head still awash in the swirling, reeling revelations of the last five minutes. A beta-morph! On  _ his _ server. The possibilities and implications were staggering. He might very well have stood there like a derp, his mind reeling, until nightfall if a strong pair of arms hadn't crept around his waist and enveloped him in the heady scent of aroused alpha. 

“Do we need to fly after him? Or can I finally have you all to myself?” Keralis purred into his ear from where he had propped his chin on X’s shoulder. The hot breath, as it washed over the shell of his ear, suddenly reminded X that he was standing outside the safety of his build with his helmet off. 

“Uh no, he should be fine. And I need to get back inside.” He said, taking a half turning step, only escaping the alpha’s grasp because he was released from it. But Keralis wasn’t prepared to relinquish his control completely. Catching Xisuma’s hand in his as he turned and gently towed him back into the base and towards the room he really wanted to have him in. It wasn't until they were inside, in the confined space and away from the natural breezes, that Xisuma really noticed how strong Keralis’ scent was; far stronger than it should have been given he wasn't one of the alphas who’d gotten caught up in the influence of Etho’s heat. He’d hardly had time to put all of that together in his mind when he found himself pressed up against a wall, the slightly shorter alpha pinning him in place and stretching up to kiss him with far more possessiveness than was his usual want. Not that X was complaining, mind.

The sudden searing spice of alpha on his tongue rekindled every last ounce of cock-throbbing want he’d felt back in the shopping district. Metaphorically trapped as Doc had stood in front of him, growling with desire and pumping out enough alpha pheromones to overwhelm even the top-grade filters X had on his helmet specifically for dealing with just such situations. He had cranked them to full the second he’d caught the whiff of heat and saw Doc single-mindedly cutting a trail through the shopping district, heedless of where actual paths had started to form. Yet even so, by the time he sent Grian off to distract Scar that peppery scent had been starting to leak through.

Keralis broke the kiss with a little gasping growl and reached up to pull Xisuma’s head down until he could press his forehead to the taller man’s brow simply holding him and taking deep breaths.

“Everything alrigh’ K?” Xisuma whispered, keeping his tone soothing and soft; allowing himself to be held steady and projecting as unthreatening and calming an air as he could. Unlike in the shopping district, with nothing else to compete with this time, the old beta trick worked and Keralis suddenly took in a deep breath and released him, stepping back with a rueful little chuckle.

“Sorry Shashwamy. Here I was, supposed to be coming over to help calm you down. Not making you calm me.”

“Anything I need to know?”

“No no. Just Scar was… very upset. All that agitation, in a confined space. Made my head and heart go thumpy-thumpy.”

Well that made sense then, an agitated alpha was an aggressive alpha, and an aggressive alpha was a possessive one. Even though Scar had been no threat directly, Keralis' instinct would have been screaming at him to mark his territory.

And there was no better way to mark another person as 'yours' than to get your scent all over them.

X shivered at the thought. 

“Well in that case...” X said with a sly smile as he pulled Keralis in tight again. “What do you need _ Papa K? _ ”

“Cheeky.” Keralis mock scolded and captured his lips again. This time it was less driven. Keralis was slow as he pressed their lips together, nipping at Xisuma’s own in a gentle ask until the admin parted for him and found his mouth softly invaded by a warm, familiar taste and tongue. X took in a deep lungful of air as he let his mouth be taken, his head buzzed pleasantly from the heady aroma of alpha with that slight dusty-earthy undertone that was distinctly  _ Keralis. _ His hand found its way up along the stocky man’s sides until he could slide them over the alpha’s rippled shoulders and pull him tighter against his body, unable to feel anything but the heavy press of muscle against his suit.

Damn it. He needed to be out of his suit  _ yesterday _ . Not only was it getting in the way of feeling Keralis’ warmth against him, but it was getting back to being painfully restricting in some places at a rapid pace. It was at about that time that X suddenly realized what Keralis’ wandering fingers had been up too when there was a moment’s constricting pressure and then the chestpiece of his armor fell suddenly slack, being held in place solely by the press of the stone wall on one side and the press of alpha on the other.

Heh. Literally trapped between a rock and a hard place. 

Xisuma tried to shift away from the wall, squirming awkwardly in an attempt to get the armor out of the way but Keralis had him pinned far too effectively. 

“Mmm K!-” He gasped trying to signal his desire. The second he got his lips clear, however, Keralis just ducked around to scrape dull teeth at the joint of jaw and neck and if that weren't enough to addle his brains right there, he then made Xisuma lose his entire train of thought when he pressed a thigh in between his legs. As that leg crowded into his armor, it made the crush of his groin-guard become near painful as it constricted his already confined and aching cock to a mind numbing extent, even as it made him crave more.

Cursing under his breath, X scrambled to get his hands down and his fingers into the small catches to set himself free as he felt Keralis begin to suck what promised to be a very sizable mark, if Xisuma could judge from past experiences, into his neck. His fumbling got the job done and this time Keralis gave him the space he needed to shed the armor, letting both of the main body pieces fall to the floor with a clatter.

The moment there were no more of the hardened carbon pieces between them, Keralis crowded back into the space, pressing their bodies together from knee to neck. His hands were pulling at straps and making quick work of removing the rest of the guards until X was left in nothing more than his thin underlayer, allowing him to feel every place their bodies touched, and Keralis knew it.

Rough, work-hardened hands dragged over the thin fabric finding all of his most sensitive, shiver-inducing spots while that strong thigh made itself at home between his legs again, pressing up and into him until Xisuma had literally no choice but to rut into it with every gasping breath. He could feel Keralis’ hardened length lying along his thigh but when he brought a hand down to try and catch a hold of Keralis’ clothes the alpha pulled back leaving him a panting mess and sulking at having been denied.

“Aha ah! None of that. You gotta earn my kebab.” He crooned, holding Xisuma at arm’s length. X felt nimble fingers at the fly of his pants and his cock being fished out by that dry, rough hand, making him swallow and whimper. “No, no, no, I want to hear you my Shashwamy.”

“ _ Keralis. _ ” The other hermit's name came out sounding pained. When would he learn to stop telling Keralis things? Ever since he’d blushingly confessed to the older man that he’d felt self conscious about the noises Keralis had made him make, it had become the alpha’s mission to get him to lose himself enough that he would start making them again, and as loud as possible at that.

“Come come, be a good boy for Papa K.” He chuckled and sank down to his knees in front of him, looking up with those big, hypnotic, arctic-blue eyes, making Xisuma’s skin burn as he settled himself with clear intentions. He was kneeling, his nose and mouth inches from his Xisuma's cock, a soft smile on his lips. "Beautiful." He breathed and then he leaned in and took him into his mouth. The mild zing X had expected was so much stronger; the hormones having clearly been boosted from his encounter with Scar.

His cock suddenly tingling and trapped in warm wetness saw Xisuma stuffing the back of his fist in his mouth to try and bottle up his sounds as his knees went a little weak. A hand came up and caught his elbow, pulling his arm down and away, freeing his mouth and making Xisuma choke back a whine. He knew what Keralis wanted… but it was kind of worth it to try and hold out all the same, and he ended up biting his lip as much to keep from smiling as to hold back the sound.

Keralis seemed to know his game, however, for he didn't linger as he usually did. Instead of the slow steady build to overstimulation he’d usually use with Xisuma, now he simply pulled back till he held only the head of X’s cock delicately between tongue and palate; then he began to suck. Pressure and the sliding undulation of the alpha’s tongue over the sensitive underside had X clutching at the wall, trying to keep his legs from simply shaking right out from under him.

“Oh Ah, aha, ah, ah. Keralis! Mmmm-No I Can’t-Aaaah!” His voice was soft and breathy and if he hadn’t already been flushed from arousal he certainly would have been picking up colour for how his tone seemed to have climbed up several octaves. The alpha pressed down over his whole length, continuing to suck and keeping the pressure on the entire way making Xisuma crumble apart. He all but collapsed forward over the alpha between his legs, clinging to his head and shoulders as he begged for surcease.

“Oh gods Keralis I can’t!-can’t take it! Please! oh no oh ohoh~!” He was literally right there on the very brink; his cock actually starting to twitch and kick in Keralis’ mouth… 

And like the wicked, cruel man he was, the alpha pulled off as suddenly as he had swallowed him, a devious hand pinching down on the skin between cock and balls, stopping Xisuma’s orgasm in its tracks. 

“Now now, Shashwamy, we wouldn’t want to make a mess in your lovely little kitchen, yes? Maybe we should move this to the bedroom, hmmmm?”

“You are an evil man, Keralis.” X panted trying to find the strength in his limbs and spine to stand upright again.

“Yes, but you love it.” He chuckled, pushing on X’s shoulders until he had to straighten up and let Keralis stand himself. He was still trying to convince his brain that the room wasn’t actually spinning when his shirt was pulled over his head and discarded unceremoniously on the floor, making a different kind of mess in his kitchen but making a liar of the alpha all the same. Keralis was pressing into him again, the coarse fabric of his workmans’ shirt dragging over nipples grown hard and sensitive with his arousal, making him shiver even as Keralis’ lips found his own. The alpha was more aggressive now, his blood was up and he was letting his hunger spill over the edges, there was no denying the aggressive nature with which his mouth was being plundered, it made Xisuma want to melt as he tasted himself on the other man’s breath.

The kiss ended as it had begun, with an impatient huff as Keralis stepped back and grabbed X’s hand up in his own once more. For the second time, Xisuma found himself being towed along in the alpha’s wake until he was suddenly swung forward by the arm and sent stumbling on to the large triple bed Keralis has insisted he install the first time he’d spent the night.

No sooner than he’d hit the soft surface, Keralis grabbed a hold of his pants and roughly tugged them from his hips, clean off. Xisuma expected Keralis to take the moment after to shed his own clothes but instead Keralis leaned in and caught up X’s legs under the knees, lifting them until he had the beta’s ass on full display. Xisuma blushed again as Keralis gave him another one of his wicked grins, his hands flexing on his thighs and making his still sock clad feet wave helplessly in the air as he slowly lowered his face down again. 

“Look into my eyes, Sweetface. Nothing but my eyes.'' He smirked and then he ran his tongue over Xisuma’s taint, eyes locked on the redstoner’s, and X was left with no choice but to stare back as he squirmed and whimpered for the bright, fluttery sensations that tongue was sending sparking along his spine.

Keralis sank lower and found his hole and Xisuma was whining in no time at all. His mouth hung open as he gasped and panted, trying to press back for more but unable to fight the alpha’s strong grip in any way that was meaningful. Slow heat began to seep out from where the alpha was toying with him; tongue pressing gently at his entrance and forcing that tingling spit into him with casual ease. The growing warming sensation just made X crave more inside of him. Soon he was keening whenever Keralis’ tongue prodded at him, teasing him with the ghost of penetration but every time he simply opened him enough to push more of that thought destroying liquid into him. He was so hot. His hole and channel aflame with the burning need to feel the stretching aching friction as the alpha’s hormones made his temperature spike. 

"Keralis please!" He sobbed when it finally got to be so much that he was incapable of holding still. His hips ground back against that teasing touch as those mischievous eyes glittered at the sight of his desperation. A sloppy open mouthed kiss took the whole ring of muscle into his mouth and Keralis sucked languidly, offering more sensation but not enough; not what he  _ needed _ . He needed something inside him to ease that burning maddening heat. 

"Inside! I need you inside! Tongue, fingers, cock, just please get inside me and fill me up! I'll make all the silly noises you want if you'll just fuck me full!!"

The alpha’s lips fell away and the warm breath of a soft chuckle puffed over him, the exposure to oxygen making that tingly warming sensation grow almost painfully hot. “Sweet, needy Shashwam.” Keralis crooned at him as he fished something out of his back pocket, then there came the click of a bottle cap opening. “Papa K's gonna make you feel so good you’ll give me all your pretty noises." And then Keralis was sliding fingers into him, two right off the bat. Even lubed up, the stretch was almost painful; right on the cusp of too much, just the way he liked it. He threw his head back and wailed when without any hesitation or lead up he felt Keralis press right into his sweet spot.

The flash of mind melting pleasure that coursed through his whole body after he’d been left on the edge of not enough was instantly too much and he sobbed, head shaking and eyes watering, his legs tried to close and protect his tender self from more. 

“Ah ah ah.” Keralis chuckled, gently but firmly pressing one knee away from himself with his free hand. “Open up wide for me, Sweetface, there’s a good boy.”

Xisuma whined as he let his legs fall wide again, his inner muscle clenching and shuddering around those fingers where Keralis continued to toy with him, stroking back and forth over the knot of nerves in an uneven rhythm. It left X on the utter brink, entirely unable to think as he never knew when that sparking flash of stimulus would come next. 

“You are so squirmy today Shashwam!” Keralis half giggled when he failed to dodge another convulsing knee as another lightning bolt of sensation flashed through him. “How about you hold on to those restless knees for me, hmmm?”

“Keralis-” he gasped, forcing his eyes open and pleading with them, but the calm unwavering smile never left the alpha’s lips though he did cease all movement, waiting until Xisuma complied.

It took far too much effort to lift his arms from the bed, the limbs already feeling leaden and heavy, before he could grab his knees, pulling them closer to his torso, spreading himself even wider for the other. The position made him feel so vulnerable which in turn simply skyrocketed the sensitivities of his nerves. And then Keralis added a third finger, the stretch feeling so good and there was no denying the gaspy mewl that escaped his throat for it. 

“Such a pretty boy.” Keralis crooned as he leaned down and licked a broad swath over Xsiuma’s balls, curling and pulling with his fingers.

And with a strained sobbing howl, Xisuma spilled his seed all over his own chest.

**_~~A~B~~_ **

Keralis hummed with satisfaction as he felt that melting release seep through the body in his embrace. It was so rare for Shashwamy to  _ really _ relax. Even when they got together for these little trysts of theirs the admin would often still have half an eye on his interfaces, always worrying, always tweaking. It had become Keralis’ personal goal to make him forget; even if only for a few minutes, to give him these precious moments outside of sleep when he could admit that his shoulders alone did not need to bear the burden for their entire community.

He’d not had much hope of achieving his goal at all, let alone so thoroughly today. He’d assumed the younger man’s mind would be too caught up in the disaster they had just narrowly avoided in the shopping district. Nevertheless, here they were, and if there was an ounce of tension left in the beta’s body Keralis would eat the entire stock of Lookie Lookie at my Bookie without any sauce. 

Gently he lowered those long, lovely legs down to the bed, slowly allowing the shift in position to do the work sliding his fingers free of his partner as gently and un-jarringly as possible. Despite his best efforts he still saw that slight frown return when they were entirely free.

“Sorry Shashwam. Is it too terrible?” Keralis crooned, reaching to brush one sweat dampened curl from his brow while fishing some wool from his inventory with the other. 

“Don’t want to feel empty.” Came the slurred and mumbled reply as Keralis made quick work of tidying his friend and lover up.

“Mmmmm, we can fix that. You have a set of Scar’s shiny pretty crystals around, yes?” He enquired, looking about the bedroom for the most likely place the admin would stash his naughty play things. A hand, with far more strength in his grip than one would have expected given the pliant drowsy state of its owner, caught a hold of his wrist.

“Want you.” Shining, intense, mulberry eyes met his, still bright with desire. The hand relaxed its hold on his arm to cross the last bit of distance with long nimble fingers to drag over the aching bulge in Keralis’ jeans. “Just you.”

“You’re sure?” Keralis asked, catching that hand up and lifting it so he could brush his lips over the knuckles. Rather than give a verbal reply, the beta simply rolled himself onto his side and cocked a leg forward, exposing himself to the alpha at his back all the while maintaining that heavy, heated eye contact.

Well then.

He set about finally ridding himself of his clothing, groaning out a sigh of his own when he released his throbbing cock at last. Snatching up the little bottle of off server lube he’d brought over for the occasion, and pouring a liberal amount of it over himself, hissing slightly at the cold. 

Ah, no matter, things would be toasty warm soon enough.

Below him a soft whimper drew his attention back to his partner’s need. With an eager, excited growl rumbling deep in his chest, he slid down until he was pressed up close against that warm expanse of back, tucking himself in tight. One of the perks of being that slight bit shorter than the admin was that his chin rested just perfectly on his shoulder when he was lined up elsewhere. Perfect for little nips and kisses while making love.

“Keralis, please.” Came the soft whisper as he lined up.

“Mmm, deep breath pretty Shashwam.” Then Keralis was pressing in and they made sweet songs together. Keralis’ rumbling groan of satisfaction twining harmoniously with the high breathy moans of his partner. It was slow going; the press and glide smooth but even loose and pliant as he was, Keralis had not put in nearly as much prep as he normally would have with his beta partner, afterall he wasn’t an omega built to take an alpha cock raw. But the torturous slow pace had both men shuddering, the beta for the incredible stretch, the alpha for the unrelenting squeeze.

Keralis crooned sweet assurances into the younger man’s ear, only about seventy percent of the words meant to soothe the over stimulated beta. The remaining thirty were meant as much for himself. Sweet gods and coders it was so hard not to simply sheath himself in a rush, the silken squeeze pressing over him was making him want to melt in more ways than one.

After long moments of that slow agonizing slide he felt that tight ring of muscle bump and rub up against the crown of his knott and with a soft sigh of contentment the admin went soft in his arms. 

Ah well, he knew his Shashwam wasn’t always up to being knotted. He may have had vague hopes given how riled up he had seemed after everything earlier… but it sounded and felt like Keralis had already helped the beta clear his system of the worst excess of hormone saturation. He reminded himself that he too was allowed to relax, and spent a few moments distracting himself from the instinctive urge to start moving by going through the muscles of his back and shoulder one by one and consciously relaxing each.

It felt like it took forever but eventually he was able to think thoughts beyond the immediacy of being tucked up in a warm paradise.

In front of him, pressing back into his chest like a needy cat, his adorable admin was making raspy little pants that almost made it sound like he was purring. The sharp, quick intake of breath only to be held and allowed to leak out in a slow rattle as his body trembled, both inside and out.

It was very nearly hypnotizing, Keralis brought his lips forward and began to suck at the juncture of neck and shoulder meditatively, just feeling his lover's presence, enjoying the press of skin again his, the warm soothing pressure where there bodies were connected, and the way those wonderful internal muscles clenched and fluttered around him on each of those sharp little intakes of breath as the movement of his lungs made the admin aware anew of how deep Keralis was inside of him.

Eventually his breathing evened out and Keralis felt everything turn soft and pliant about the man in front of him. He basked in the instinctive swell of satisfaction at a job well done, his alpha need to sate his partners wholly satisfied within its own right. It was enough that he too managed to find that peace and relaxation in just existing in the presence of someone dear and precious. 

For a time, it was all either of them wanted or needed of each other and they simply stayed like that; bodies intertwined, connected yet not bound, and still.  
Until the beta’s hips began to rock gently.

Keralis let the hand he’d left draped over one narrow hip bone slide down, fingers casually combing through the coarse curls at the base of his lover’s cock on an exploratory mission, and gave a pleased little chuckle into the skin at his lips when he felt the returning stiffness at the root of the beta’s shaft.

“Sweetface,” he crooned. “Are you ready for me to touch you again?”

“Coders, Keralis, Please.” And instinctively X shifted, pressing into Keralis’ fingers. Both of them ended up gasping at the drag as he shifted on the alpha’s cock.

“Sweet boy.” Keralis conjoled, his voice trembling with desire. “Can you do more of that for Papa K? Make us feel good. Can you do that for me, Sweetface?” He was mouthing at the deep port-wine stain he’d marked his beta’s neck with.

“I can try.” The admin’s voice shook almost as much as Keralis’ but as the alpha began to stroke gently over the beta’s stiffening cock, those wonderful abdominal muscles went to work and then Keralis was making his own soft noises a little louder in encouragement.

"Sweet Shashwamy, so good for me. Working so hard. So warm and tight. I could come for you just like this. Hold you tight and pour my spicy-sweet sauce all deep inside you. Practice making little babies. Do you want that from me?” Keralis could barely manage to keep the words intelligible but that didn’t seem to bother his partner at all. By the time he was done his hand was slick with pre, and the movement of those hips sped up as his pretty Shashwam started making these high breathy little “Keh’keh’keh” noises as though stuttering too hard to actually call Keralis’ name.

The admin’s movements grew more and more energetic, yet also more erratic until with a defeated sob he curled in on himself panting hard.

“Can’t!” His hand covered Keralis’ on his prick, squeezing it in his grip. “Need more of you. Want to feel you deeper.” He pleaded. “Want you to take me.”

“Awe, Sweetface. Your wish is my command.” And Keralis pressed forward until he’d rolled them so that he was on top of X, his knees slotting in between those long creamy thighs, spreading the younger man open below him. Then he pulled their intertwined hands away from that eager cock, leaving his Shashwam with nothing but the sheets to rut against. He caught up the beta’s other hand as well, tangling their fingers, as he brought their hands above their heads, pinning them there.

Already the beta was keening for him, just at the feeling of being pinned against the bed; then Keralis cocked his hips like a piston waiting for the signal, the sheer anticipation of what was to come saw his partner pleading.

He hung there, muscles trembling, savoring the delicious anticipation and the wonderful way his Shashwamy sounded, his voice a little horse and rough with the rawness of his need.

And then he slammed home.

“Aaaaahaha!” Keralis set a grueling pace and was rewarded with a veritable flood of imploring sobbing sounds and words. “Keralis oh! Ah HA Oh! K please!! Harder, make me feel it! Take me deeper! Need it. Need you.” 

“Any deeper,” Keralis panted, his hips driving hard and fast into that marvelous sweltering yielding flesh. “and you’ll be taking my knott.”

“Ye~ah!~yess! Please! Fuck me, and knott me, and fill me full!” 

With a groan like a dying man, Keralis slammed in again, only this time he pushed passed that final resistance and it was wonderful. That delicious moment when he passed the midpoint on the swell and his partner’s body grabbed a hold of him and pulled him in deeper; even before the tie could lock them in place and make that euphoric feeling bloom throughout his entire being. That moment of being  _ brought in _ , was the moment he cherished in these encounters most.

He pressed in deep, simply letting the beta adjust to the extra fullness, to readjust his breathing. Then he stirred his hips. 

Once. 

Twice. 

_ There! _

With another hoarse cry, the admin arched back, body attempting to bow away from the intensity as Keralis found his sweet spot. Then he restarted his earlier pace, though he kept his thrusts shorter, sharper, and targeted, making the man below him weep and beg and plead in half incoherant wails of pleasure as Keralis struck that magic place over and over; fucking his knott into him and making that lithe, hard body resonate and reverberate until it felt like they both might just shatter apart.

And it was with a convulsive, concurrent cry of intermingled voices, one of those rare magical moments, that the culmination of events took place simultaneously for both.

The alpha flared and the beta clamped down... 

And neither of them perceived much of the world around them for a good while after. 

**_~~A~B~~_ **

Xisuma lazed in drowsy serenity; his throat somewhat sore but his body satisfied and his heart content. It was nice to simply drift in the zen-like euphoric fog after being so thoroughly pampered, broken down and rebuilt, by the man who was still tied to him.

Something about this encounter, perhaps it was the fact that they had both climaxed together - void knew he’s never had that happen before- had seen to it that their bodies seemed far more reluctant to part than was the norm. He might have been worried at how long Keralis’ knott had remained inflated if it weren’t for how warm and safe he felt in the other man’s arms, feeling the light play of fingers on the skin of his hips and abdomen and the soft tuneless humming behind his ear as they waited for nature to take its course.

Certainly Keralis seemed unperturbed.

“So my sweet Shashwamy.” Keralis murmured in his ear, choosing to be the first to bring words back into their lives. “I meant to ask before we got so thoroughly, marvelously distracted… What had Brian so tangled up when he left? Surely you wouldn’t have let me interrupt you and not chase after him if he was still upset. And he was very much blushing and stammering when I arrived. So what was it hmm? Did my dear  _ Bee _ shwamy need to give him the sage talk on the ‘Birds,  _ Bees _ and Blooms’?”

X snorted -very nearly chortled- at Keralis’ calling anything that came out of his mouth ‘ _ sage’ _ .

“Most likely he was embarrassed ‘cause I told him the reason I was expecting you over. Poor kid had a bit of a, let’s say...  _ eye-opening _ day, and I don’t think he was up for processing the fact that you were - and I quote- my ‘booty call’.” Behind him Keralis snickered and did a bit of chortling of his own, though he muffled it some by pressing his lips into Xisuma’s shoulder.

“Well, I do have a fabulous booty.”

“You are incorrigible.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** There we are! Hope it lived up to expectations! Now where do we go from here? Beef/Etho ~~the WIP in progress for the SnapShot probably isn’t what you think it is :P~~ or Doc / Mystery Hermit ? Let me know yeah?  
>  **Remember:** _Tip Your Content Creators! Comments cost nothing and are the best way to keep your favorite fics and AUs going!_
> 
>  **Thanks:** As always my eternal gratitude to [IanNeverWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites) and [RussetDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown) who both really pulled out then stops to make it possible for me to get this to you this week ~~hey they both have hermitcraft fics posted too… you should go give them a try yeah?~~


End file.
